1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an NC data creation method of creating NC data in a CAD/CAM system or interactive type numerical control apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in a CAD/CAM system or interactive type numerical control apparatus machining definition data input through an interactive type input screen is output in the sequence of inputting the data therethrough to create NC data. In particular, even if the sequence of the machining definition data is desired to be changed, the sequence is fixed by the system program of the CAD/CAM system and the like.
Since the sequence of the machining definition data is not always fixed to respective machine tools, however, the sequence of the machining definition data must be changed in the NC data created by a conventional CAD/CAM system, and thus the creation of the NC data is a time consuming job. Further, a problem arises in that the change of the sequence of the machining definition data is forgotten or the operation for changing the sequence is erroneously executed and faulty NC data is created.